


Duša. {Otayuri/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Iridescent fantasies. {Otayuri/Au} [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Protective Otabek Altin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y os, donde Yuri y Otabek son seres fantasticos.Otayuri.Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Iridescent fantasies. {Otayuri/Au} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572799
Kudos: 2





	Duša. {Otayuri/Au}

_Rest away in time_   
_The evil yours, now evil mine_   
_So I robbed you blind_   
_The voices in my head to chest, now last in peaceful sight_

_**Eternal rest; Avenged sevenfold**._

* * *

_"Tu alma oscura caerá en una espiral de regocijo, cuando frente a ti, se presente el elegido."_

—¿Cuándo mierda será eso?

Llevaba una eternidad esperando por la realización de aquel presagio. Más vidas humanas de las que podía contar con sus dedos mortíferos.

Ser el dios de la muerte conllevaba lidiar con un estrés que nadie en el Olimpo imaginaba, haciendo su vida miserable y llena de odio.

Su eternidad pasaba así, viendo cómo aquellos seres desgraciados flotaban en una espiral interminable de lamentos. A pesar de que era bueno en lo que hacía, pasaba más tiempo consultando el oráculo con las grayas que cumpliendo su labor, desesperado por la locura que le consumía.

¿Cómo sería el elegido? ¿En que circunstancias se presentaría?

Su patética espera llegó a su fin una noche, deteniendo su monótono mal humor.

Lo supo con solo verle.

Era un adolescente, bastante joven debía decir. Y no sabía si era por la tristeza que emanaba o por su singular belleza, pero de alguna manera, le había partido el corazón.

—¿Su nombre?

—Yuri Plisetsky, amo.

—¿Causa de muerte?

—Suicidio.

_Suicidio._

Su elegido había llegado. El ser que le traería dicha a su esencia, estaba muerto.

Definitivamente, la belleza era una desgracia. No le sorprendía que se hubiese suicidado, con aquel rostro tan primoroso. Seguro había sido molestado durante toda su vida, como normalmente ocurría con la gente agraciada.

—Déjalo aparte.

Sus días se detuvieron. Para lo único que se alejaba de él, era para realizar su trabajo a media jornada y luego regresar a admirarle.

Se preguntó cómo rebotaría su melodía entre aquel palacio que asemejaba una caverna, o de qué color serían sus ojos. Le hubiese encantado transformar aquel semblante triste en una sonrisa que le diera algún alivio entre tanta agonía.

No podía tener nada suyo, _porque estaba muerto._

Se había resignado a que no tenía sentido mantenerle a su lado, si su mueca de tristeza le hendía el pecho cada vez que le volteaba a mirar. Triste había muerto y triste quedaría, a menos que hiciera algo al respecto.

Entonces, tomó la decisión.

Le liberó de su defunción. Le dio otra oportunidad, pidiéndole a las tres grayas que le buscaran en la tierra cuando ya no le tuvo entre sus brazos.

Tardaron dieciséis años, pero finalmente, pudo ver su sonrisa en la lejanía. Sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecientes en vida y su risa sarcástica.

Pudo entender, que su agonía había terminado.

No le importaba esperarle otra eternidad para acariciarle el alma con sus manos renuentes a la vida, así como tampoco regalarle más oportunidades, para que con su simpleza, iluminara el mundo de los mortales y lograra que su eterno tormento, tuviese significado.


End file.
